I thought it was gonna be perfect
by Undead Cat
Summary: I don't not own Eddsworld and their characters except Liz, Lily, Sabrina and Rina. Rina is my BFF's OC. :) During Liz's birthday, Tom brought her flowers and to an amusement park during midnight. After midnight, they both were walking on their way home since their house is on the same route...but...a tragic happen.
1. Chapter 1

Tom's POV:

It was last night. I was hanging out with Liz on her birthday; I brought her a bouquet of flowers and an amusement park, we both enjoyed our day. After the day, I decided to follow her home. We didn't talk much. I can't stand the silence, I **have** to start a conversation or it's ruined.

"Thanks for taking me there, Thomas." Liz smiled.

"Um…Thanks….?" I replied, with a confused face.

"I thought of something…." Liz murmured to herself.

"Did you say something?" I asked her with a confused expression on my face…AGAIN!

"Maybe I should do the same thing…um…..for you, in the future….if possible." Liz splattered out her conversation but then she murmured to herself with her face, pure red.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked her…..she obviously blushing and you just said that!? I have to say, Tom….you're such a loser at this **sort** of thing! I banged my head on the nearest lamp-post I can find.

"Holy cows, dude! Are you alright?" Liz shouted and went towards me.

I started to burst in laughter. Liz was standing there with a confused face.

"Um….Is it something I said just now?" Liz asked herself.

"Ah…um….it's…..nothing….." I murmured myself.

"Really, is that so?" Liz asked me.

"It's **really**…" Before I could finish my sentence, Liz gently rubs my forehead. My face was flushed red….a little.

"Liz?" I startled.

Liz wasn't thinking was she was doing, after that, she realise what she was doing.

"Ah! There's a….bump on your…forehead…" Liz quickly answered me. "I didn't mean to um….startled…you." Liz's face was **also **flushed red and she walks back a little, covering her face with her scarf.

"It's nothing, really." I told her. Yeah right….Nothing.

After that, I and Liz continued walking.

Liz's POV:

Today was my 19th birthday; my parents can't see how mature I am now….wait, I'm already mature when I was 13…..FUCK. To tell you the truth, my mother died when I was 16, also she died in my birthday….I know, my mom wants me to celebration my PRECIOUS SWEET SIXTEEN….what a joke. This is why….I never celebrated my birthday, from 14 'til now, not including 16th birthday. This time, I celebrating alone….with Thomas…could this be a date!? I mean….he brought me flowers and…an AWESOME AMUSEMENT PARK! YEAAAAHHHHHH! I mean…but still….I thinks I liked him for a year and a half now… I never use the word "like" anyways, it's because I don't believe it anymore and I always think "love" is a distraction and useless but now… I have to make a move or he will be…taken! Or he's already taken…. I ran in front of him.

"Thomas." I said.

"Y-yeah?" he startled.

"I just want to let you know." I told him.

We both stop on the road, it's midnight.

"I know we known each other for a year…or two…but I want to take our friendship to the next level!" I shouted.

"Best…friend…?" Tom replied…hesitantly…

"No…I want to be your lover. It's because I…I! I love….."

But before I could finish the sentence, a tragic happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Liz, Lily and Sabrina is own by me.**

**Rina is own by my best friend, RandomWorld123.**

**I don't not own Eddsworld and its characters.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**Tom's POV:**

Love…? Love who? After she could finish the sentence she...was…gone. Her blood was flowing like hell, I and the driver was surrounding her. I checked for Liz's pulse, it was still there…a little. I shouted the driver to quickly bring us to the nearest hospital, London's general hospital. I carried Liz to the driver's car and he brought us there. I quickly rush to the emergency room and ask the doctor to heal her. They quickly put Liz on a bed and went to the emergency room.

While waiting, everyone came. Rina ran in the hospital's hallway and kept banging the emergency room's door.

"LIZ! LIZ! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU REALLY CAN'T DIE ON ME! THERE IS SO MUCH THINGS TO LIVE FOR!" she shouted.

Tord quickly grabs Rina from behind, hoping her to stop banging the door.

"Rina, that's enough! We will know the result after the doctors are done with her." Tord said to Rina. She let out a sigh and then she stopped banging the door. Everyone kept asking me what happen to Liz, I just kept silence.

"Bro, you okay?" Edd asked.

"What happen to you and Liz?" Matt asked.

"What happen to Lizzie?" Tord asked.

"Shut up…." I said it with irritation, I try to hold back my tears but I can't hold it any longer….I squat and face the corner, so no one will know I'm…. crying…

"It should have happened to me….not her. Even though today's her birthday…" I thought to myself, sulking at the corner even more.

"Tom….are you okay?" asked Sabrina with a worried face. I nodded.

"You don't look okay…are you perhaps…sick?" said Lily with a worried face.

"I…just…need to be….alone…" I replied to them.

"Oh, okay…."

"Whatever."

They all left except Rina and Tord, we all kept silence.

After a few hours,

The doctor came out from the emergency room, Rina quickly rush to the doctor.

"Is she okay, doctor? Tell me! I MUST KNOW! IS SHE OKAY!?" Rina shouted at the doctor's face while tightly grabbing the doctor's collar. Rina started to cry.

"Please….tell me…if she's….okay….Please!" she started to beg and cry even more.

"Stop it, Rina! He's going to say the goddamn results!" Tord shouted at Rina.

"Thank you," Said the doctor.

"With such accident, even though her condition is at risk before the accident, she still manages to handle the situation." The doctor said.

We all look confused and suddenly hear a sniffing sound.

"What's that sniffing noise? Sounds like someone's crying…" Rina confusedly ask Tord.

"And its coming for…Tom…?" Tord went closer to me.

"Hey, are you okay? Turn around, after the doctor's done, we can go check on Lizzie? Is that okay with you?" Tord tried to comfort me, so I turned around.

"Whoa! Have you been crying for the whole night long?!" Tord ask me with a surprise look on his face. I nodded, even though I have no eyes, you still can see I just cried for a night long.

"So….what do you mean, doctor?" said Rina, changing the subject.

"She's alive but need 5 days to cure since now she can't talk, speak and hear. Also she has a coma," Said the doctor.

"How long is her coma?" I question the doctor.

"About 5 or 6 days to be exact," Said the doctor, hesitantly.

"THAT LONG!?" shouted Rina.

"God, Rina! Calm down! Everyone is looking at us…." Tord shouted at Rina, she stopped.

"Now my job is done, excuse me. I have more patients to take care of, oh! Also I will be checking her in… 4 hours, see you later," Said the doctor, after that, he left.

"I hate that doctor! He sounds…like…like….like a gay dude! Yeah! That's the word!" said Rina. I and Tord were left, speechless.

"O…kay…Let's go in." said Tord.


	3. Chapter 3

**Liz's POV:**

I can't breathe, I can't open my mouth and I can't move my limbs at all. Every part of my body was cover in blood and I only can look around. I saw Tom, even he doesn't have eyes, I can see him in sorrow….I felt badly and I shouldn't have confess to him in the middle of the road, it should have been somewhere else. I cried to myself. Why….why…I thought today's going to be perfect, but it wasn't. I regretted, I shouldn't have accepted that request, so I closed my eyes like nothing happen. Then, I felt I was somehow lifted by someone, when I open my eyes, it was Tom, carrying me and shouting at the driver to bring me to the hospital. I tried to say something but I can't, I just close my eyes again.

**Tom's POV: **

We all went inside in Liz's hospital room, we all saw Liz... she was still unconscious. Rina was trying to call out her name but Tord stopped her. I went to Liz and tightly grab her left hand, holding her hand as close to my chest, I sighed. Tord and Rina looked at me, I just realised what was I doing, I...don't really care about my love anymore, it's obvious.

"Tom...For all this time, you..." said Rina with a hesitating voice, then she starts to think about how is it possible.

"I find it pretty obvious at first," blabbered Tord, trying to be a smartass.

"The most obvious part is when we went to the movies. You should have seen Tom's reaction, Rina!" said Tord, laughing at what happen during New Years Time. I feel like punching the FUCK out of him but I can't let out of Liz's hand. I sighed.

"I think we should leave him alone..." said Rina.

"Yeah...Good luck, Tom!" said Tord then he gave me thumbs up then left.

"Bye, Liz. I'll meet you again when you woke up...If she wakes up, give me a call and ok Tom?" said Rina.

"Okay, I'll contact you when she wakes up." I replied her.

"Thanks, Tom!" She waves her hand goodbye to me and I wave back.

Now, everyone left. I don't think Edd and the others will be coming because today will be the fireworks setting and they all are getting ready to watch it. I was hoping to watch the fireworks with Liz...but she's unconscious. WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN!? EVEN IT'S ON HER BIRTHDAY! I nearly threw my temper but then, Liz's voice echoed my head.

"I...love..." that's what she said before she died. Who does she love!? Matt? Not Matt...he has a girlfriend already... Edd? Paul? Patryck? Jon? Eduardo? Mark? Tord? Wait...she already knows Tord has a girlfriend...Rina. Does that me she loves me? No way, Tom! I mean...if she loves me then...I'll be so happy that I will jump off the building...wait, what? If she doesn't love me, then my love is one-sided, I sighed. I glanced at the open window, hoping for Liz to wake up. Then suddenly, I heard a knocking on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tom's POV:**

I opened the door and it was the doctor. He was asking me politely to leave the room for a while, I nodded and I went outside the room and waited. After a few hours, the doctor leaves the room. I quickly rush in but the doctor stopped me.

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME?" I shouted at him, I couldn't take it anymore. I **have **to check on her! I don't trust this doctor at all, he looks suspicious. I gave him the suspicious look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" question the doctor to me.

"!? Oh! I didn't think what I was doing..." I replied him, I was embarrassed a little.

"O-okay... I apparently have good news...?" said the doctor with a confused face.

"It's apparently she will be waking up a few hours from now... I don't see how this is possible... I mean other people have the same problem but with a reason, this patient...is somehow spontaneously happened to her..." said the doctor, with the "How the fuck is this possible" face.

"Wait...does that mean she will be waking up around midnight not 5 or 6 days after today?" I questioned him.

"To be exact...yes." said the doctor and then he leaves.

"Weird doctor..." I mumbled to myself and then I went inside the room.

I shut the door and look at Liz. She seems peaceful... but... what the doctor said just now... was it true or it's just a joke. I'm not sure, I sat on the chair next to Liz's bed and I sighed. I hold her hand and hope she wakes up soon...like the doctor said. If he's lying, I'M GOING TO KICK HIS CROTCH UNTIL HE DIES! I mean... I will beat up the doctor's fucking face. I sighed again, holding her hand extremely tight and then I felt her hand move.

"Are you awake?! Liz!" I called out her name, she was still unconscious... maybe it was an illusion. I sat there thinking...if Liz woke up, what will I say to her? ...How about...

"I have been expecting you...Nyehehehe..." That's my first thought of it. No...She might think I'm weird. How about...this?

"Liz! My Love! You woke up! I cried for out every single day, hoping for you to wake up!" Bleh, that sounds like I'm a gay...meh. I just try what I got when she woke up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A few hours later, the freaking fireworks are about to start in 30 minutes time. I sighed, I thought Liz was going to watch the fireworks with me but...the doctor said she going to wake up! Around this time...I looked at her, she seems...like she died. Then I heard a loud bang outside, it was the fireworks. There were a lot of colourful fireworks...I hope Liz can see this with me...even though if we never met, I hope she can see this by now. If we never met...she would be safe, not sitting on one of the hospital room, lying down on the beds, dead. I hope we never met at all. While the fireworks are shooting in the sky, Liz's body moved. I was shocked, went I rubbed my eyeless eyes, she wasn't moving at all. Maybe it's an illusion again, just like her hand move by itself a few hours ago. The time I continued looking at the fireworks that is on the sky, I heard something.

"Liz?" I asked myself.

"Argh..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Tom's POV:**

"Liz! Y-you awake!" I was worried like hell. She still kept silence, I couldn't take it anymore. She's so...quiet...

"Liz! Try to say something for god's sake!" I shouted at her, she's still quiet. Wait...I just remember something... the weird doctor mentioned about Liz getting her voice back in... I think 3 days left...I don't know what to do. A few minutes later, I found a notepad inside one of Liz's side drawers. I grab the notepad and wrote "_I'm glad you woke up, you've been asleep for 2 days."_ Then, I passed it to Liz, she kindly accepts the note and she read through the note. She wrote a note back to me, "_I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you and everyone worried that much... I felt bad._"

**Liz's POV:**

I didn't mean to hurt his feelings and also make everybody worried about me. That accident should happen to me somewhere else...when I'm alone and nobody is with me, I hated myself. After I passed back my reply to him, he's been taking a long time to write...What is he writing about? Suddenly, he send me back his reply, saying: "_That accident should happen to me...not you... You see, I don't want anyone to get hurt but you...you're different. When I'm with you, I always carefully think what topic should we start on and how should I talk to you. Remember? The first time we met each other? I, Sabrina and you were in the amusement park together. Sabrina forced you to join us on the most extremely dangerous roller-coaster, you actually agree on that even though you're afraid of heights. By the time, we all went in the roller coaster. I let you hold my hand in case you're very scared. You were holding my hand tightly and tried not to cry. After the roller coaster, you were still holding my hand without realising what were you doing, by the time Sabrina mentioned that, your face was flustered pure red and you let go of my hand. Even though you don't believe in love anymore, I will still believe in you. All I have to say is that you're beautiful, talented, sexy and brave. I always wanted you to be like this with your lover in the future. I have faith and trust in you, it's because I love...you, as in a lover's love." _I didn't know he could felt this way...at all. I always thought he has interest in beautiful girls like Rina and Sabrina. I cried... even though I'm crying like hell, I'm smiling and blushing like mad, I don't know what to say...for the first time...deep down inside...I'm happy, I tried to cover my face but Tom quickly grab my hands. When Tom grabs my hands, I wasn't thinking what I was doing...so I put him in for a kiss.

**Tom's POV:**

Suddenly, Liz pulled me in and started to kiss me. I was shocked...does that mean she accepts me? I don't know anymore...after that, she breaks the kiss and look at the opposite direction I'm facing. She was blushing like mad...freaking madly, I tried to say something but I quickly shut it….then….I saw a note…for me, _"I love you"_


	6. Chapter 6

**RECAP:**

**_"I always wanted you to be like this with your lover in the future. I have faith and trust in you, it's because I love...you, as in a lover's love."_**

**Liz's POV: **

I didn't know he could felt this way...at all. I always thought he has interest in beautiful girls like Rina and Sabrina. I cried... even though I'm crying like hell, I'm smiling and blushing like mad, I don't know what to say...for the first time...deep down inside...I'm happy, I tried to cover my face but Tom quickly grab my hands. When Tom grabs my hands, I wasn't thinking what I was doing...so I put him in for a kiss.

**Tom's POV:**

Suddenly, Liz pulled me in and started to kiss me. I was shocked...does that mean she accepts me? I don't know anymore...after that, she breaks the kiss and look at the opposite direction I'm facing. She was blushing like mad...freaking madly.

"You okay?" I ask her, she wanted to say something but she doesn't have to courage to say it.

"You know? It's ok if you want to say something first, I don't mind." I answered her silence and then she begins to answer me.

_"How's life?" _She wrote to me….how is life? HOW IS LIFE!? She just changed the fuckin' subject! I pinned her down her bed… but she's appears to write something for me….So I release her and she continues to write. Then, she sends me another note.

_"Remember the time when we were at the middle of the road before THAT happened?" _She wrote to me….of course I remember that! You gotten hit by a car, Snowdrops! What do you expect!?

_"I wanted to say that I love…you, Thomas."_ She stopped writing and patiently waits for my answer.

…I don't know what am I suppose to put, I sighed. She quietly waited for me, she ALWAYS patient but I don't want her to keep waiting for years and years…. So I…wait…she LOVES me? …I just realise that… wow Thomas, you're very dumb. While thinking, I wrote my feelings back to her and gave her the paper. She finally looked back at my direction and read the paper, she nervously giggles and blushes… but this time, she never gave a reply.

**Liz's POV:**

I never gave a reply because I wanted him to make a move; instead of I'm making the move since I already did! Gosh Thomas, I thought boys are supposed to make the first move not the girls …but come to think of it, I think Tom knows it already… Just saying, it's like he will NEVER do anything! Am I right? But then, suddenly Tom lie down beside me and sigh in relieve. Then, he wrote a note.

_"The main thing important is to see your smiles… that smile make me move on in life." _He wrote for me and then he kisses me on the lips for more than 20 seconds, I never thought that he would deeply fallen in love with me…wait a second, during my so-called birthday date with Tom, I bought a teen magazine on relationship tips, quizzes, types of boyfriends and….** types of kisses…** Don't tell he actually read it! I looked at the table beside me; it was the magazine…half-way reading through… then the kiss turned into a French kiss, an intense one. I wanted to stop him but he won't allow me to do that… then, he started to kiss my jawline, that part is dead sensitive to me; I pushed him away from me and wrote _"STOP! That's enough! You always take these things a bit too overboard, Thomas!" _He stopped and wrote an apology but I didn't accept his apology.


End file.
